Girl meets Boy
by KieyuuMizuumi
Summary: A 17 year old delinquent girl started to work on a Candy Shop in order for her to see her crush every day. Will she be able to become friends with Killua and Gon? What could possible go wrong? Simple-minded and short-tempered miss delinquent in-love, Hijiri Sena. One-shot. OCxKillua.


**This is my first time doing a HXH fanfic! Please bear with me! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I only own the OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It was a rainy night when I accidentally stumbled upon them. They were there the whole time watching me, especially those blue orbs staring suspiciously and intently at me._

"_What do you want?" I asked, glaring at the dark alley where they were hiding._

_Both of them did not respond. They were just standing in the darkness _staring_ at me. As a girl with a short-temper, I shoved away the unconscious guy in my hand and began to walk towards my observer. Passing by the other unconscious hoodlums on the ground that cornered me earlier, the browned-eye person besides the blue-eyed followed my every step. Finally, I stopped right outside their territory. My messy long hair covered half of my face and my drenched clothes were fitting just right in my slim body. If anyone would see me, they would think that someone harassed me but because of the metal pipe I was holding over my shoulder and the beaten guys on the ground, they would think otherwise._

_My bored golden brown eyes stared at their serious ones._

"_If you have any business with me, better settle it down now. You know that I'm a busy person." I smirked, but my eye twitched._

_This time one of them laughed nervously._

"_W-we thought that you needed help but it looks like you don't need one." I'm sure it was the brown-eyed that said it. "I guess we should take our leave."_

_With that both of them disappeared and I don't have any idea how _(A/N I know you know ).

What's with them?

* * *

"WELCOME!" the short red-haired girl with a hairclip on the right side and back of her ear, greeted the two teens who just came inside the store with a wide smile on her face.

"It's you again today." The silver haired guy deadpanned.

"Of course! Who did you think it was going to be?" the girl smiled brightly at him.

"The old man." He answered.

"Oi, Killua! Look at these. It's the chocolate that you were looking for." a spiky haired teenager called while waving the box of chocolate.

Killua dashed his way to where his friend was and immediately took the box from him.

"No kidding! This is really the amachoballs[1]! I've looked for it every store in the city but none of them had this!" he exclaimed, making a cat like face while his eyes sparkling with disbelief at the same time excited.

"Well~ it was just delivered this morning." The girl said, leaning on the counter.

"I'll buy all of the amachoballs that you have!" his eyes were sparkling determinedly.

"Uhh- o-okay." She sweat drop.

After that, the two guys left the store carrying 4 big boxes of the amachoballs. Once again, she was alone.

"You're just too sweet for my taste." She sighed and leaned her head on the counter as she watched the glass door of the store.

She recalled how excited her silver-haired crush when he found out about the chocolates; this made her smile like an idiot.

"I always enjoyed watching you, Killua. Gon is really lucky to have you. I wish I was Gon." She giggled. _Just kidding!_

Later that night, in a small apartment, in one particular room…

"So how are doing in your part-time job?" a dark haired woman asked, who was in her mid-40.

"Hmm, fine." The red-head answered as she fried the fish.

The woman sat down and leaned her elbow on the table and smirked.

"What kind of a reply is that?" she teased. "I know there's something more."

Even though the younger girl was facing her back from her, she could tell that she was making a pouty face right now and was embarrassed because her ears was red.

"Ohohoho~ that boy was there again was he?" she grinned, enjoying how her daughter gets all flustered over a crush.

"M-mom!" she shouted and was indeed blushing.

But her mother only laughed at her.

"Keep teasing me and you won't get any dinner tonight!" she threatened as she points her chopsticks to her mother.

"Hey! No fair! I'm the mother here and you're just the daughter!" her mother complained.

* * *

After the customer left, she sighed and looked outside, left and right. She raised a brow and glanced at the time.

_They should be here by now._

She was obviously waiting for Killua and Gon but the two were running late today. She knew what time they would show up in the store to buy sweets. To tell the truth, she had always been observing the two from the very start. Well, it was only Killua but since Gon and he were always together so… you know!

There were also times like this when the two of them won't show up a day or two, sometimes even for a week. She sighed for the nth time that day.

_What the heck are they doing? _She closed her eyes. _Now that I think about it, we are merely strangers. I only know their names and their face but other than that…_ She shut her eyes open upon some realization. _Do they even know my name?! _She started to count her fingers, droplets of water formed in the corner of her face. _It's only been a month since I started working here and a month since I met them. But because of some circumstances, being a customer and an employee and barely hang out with each other, of course they won't know my name! I knew it! I should have worn that nameplate!_ But too bad, you already throw it away secretly.

Scenes started to flood in her head, where the two teens would walked in and would buy sweets, would chat with her while she wrapped their items then would leave after giving them what they came for. A shocked expression formed on her face. Every day was always like that.

_We're not even close to friends!_ _There's only a customer-employee relationship!_

"And to think I started working here just to be with Killua." She mumbled. _You sure are dumb! You should have just becomes friends with him directly!_ She face palmed.

"So this is where you hide." A deep voice interrupted her. "I never thought you'd find work over summer vacation. For a dumbass like you, this sure is a miracle."

She raised her head and looked at the man standing in front of her. Her face became sour at the sight of him and her eyes sharpened. _When did he get in?_

"What a scary face. Is that how you treated your customers? No wonder there's hardly anyone here." He mocked showing his white teeth just to add the insults.

But she only glared at him.

"Hey! Boss, watcha doin' here?" another guy came inside the store.

She took a quick glanced and looked back at the man in front of her. Then the man who just came in saw her. This made the man grinned evilly.

"Hey! Hijiri, long time no see!" he leaned over the counter.

With a quick reflexed, she grabbed the man's wrist and bended it.

The man only shrieked in pain. She looked back at the other guy. He was smirking and at the same time he had this look of bloodlust. She knew what was coming next and she was exactly right. The moment she let go of the pained guy, the so-called boss immediately attacked her using only his bare fist. She dodged his attack but the poor counter didn't survived.

Upon hearing the noise that they made, the manager of the store entered the scene and to his surprised the counter and his only employee were in BIG trouble.

She clicked her tongue at the mess she had started. One thing for sure to happen after this, which is she'll be getting kicked out of the store.

"Great." She muttered at her own thought.

She again avoided the incoming punch form her attacker. She heard her manager gasped in horror.

_There's no way I'm gonna lose this job!_ She gritted her teeth and within a flash she was already running outside the store.

When she had stepped outside, her eyes widen at the sight of a few men surrounding the place but this doesn't stop her from running.

_I should have known. There's no way he'll be walking alone the city without his underlings._

She turned her head around and saw that they were chasing after her. She smiled sourly and focused her attention on the road.

Not long after the girl and the delinquents left, Gon and Killua finally arrived only to find the manager of their favourite candy store worrying over the counter.

Gon rushed to manager's side while Killua noticed some of the stands and candies were scattered on the floor but what caught his attention was the broken counter in front of them. It was smashed into pieces.

"Hey, what happened here?" he asked, hands on his pocket.

That's when Gon realized that the place was a mess.

"A scary man came and broke this. I don't know what his reason to do this but maybe Sena might have said something to piss him off." The manager explained.

"Sena?" Gon repeated.

"Yeah. The cash registered girl."

"So where is she?" Killua asked.

"She ran off somewhere and then those guys chased after her. She might be in danger right now! Please! Save her!"

"Don't worry. We'll definitely get her back." Gon said as he smiled then became all serious when he walked away.

"Can you tell where she is?" Killua asked as they stepped out of the store.

Gon closed his eyes and began to sniff. After a while, Gon dashed across the street towards the alley. Killua followed him.

"You're really a dog." He sweat drop.

Gon laughed in embarrassment.

It didn't take them long enough to finally caught up with Sena on a vacant area behind the tall buildings. They were about to jump in when the guys that surrounded Sena fell on the ground at the same time, leaving Sena standing in the middle while holding a long metal pipe over her shoulders. Her face was expressionless, eyes looking down on the unconscious body and emitting that strong aura around her.

Killua and Gon looked at each other then slowly walked towards her. She shut a glare at them but soon replaced with a bright smile when realizing it was them.

"Gon! Killua!" she chirped happily running towards them.

"How the hell did you manage to win?" there was somehow amusement in Killua's voice as he scan the area with the sleeping (not dead _yet)_ men.

"Uhh- hehe." She scratched her cheeks in embarrassment.

"But I'm glad that you're okay." Gon said with relief.

"Right," Killua interrupted. "Sena about your _Nen..._"

"Nen? What's that? Is that tasty?" she cut him off.

Both teens sweat drop at this and looked away.

"N-nevermind." Killua stammered.

Sena could only pout at the strange reactions of the two just until then that she had realized something important to her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she exclaimed pointing at Killua. "Y-you k-know my n-n-name!"

"Huh?" he raised a brow. "You're boss mentioned your name earlier."

But she didn't hear him because her mind was now floating over the clouds. After that, they left. While walking back to the store, Killua was in deep thought and Gon noticed this.

"What's wrong, Killua?" he asked stopping his feet.

"I've been wondering" Killua paused. "Sena, were you chased by some thugs one month ago at the alley behind Hotel XXX?"

Sena tried to recall if something like that had happened and froze when she _did_ remember something.

"I think that was really you although you changed your hair style." Killua pointed out her hair. "But the aura you're emitting during the fight earlier and on that day were very similar."

She stared at Killua in shocked.

"So you were both those guys back then?" she asked.

Flashbacks of the event that happened one month ago started to take over her mind. The blue orbs that she admired despite of the darkness were owned by none other than Killua and the innocent brown-eyed stranger was Gon. Her eyes widen at the realization. Another memory popped out, she was standing under the rain and was glaring at the strangers not far from her. They were enveloped with darkness but to her they weren't totally covered. She could see a glimpse of their faces, their clothes and hair. But because that time she didn't care whoever they were, it slipped out of her mind so easily.

"I thought I knew you the moment you started working at the candy store! And I was right!" Gon grinned at her.

She was a little bit embarrassed and could only give a half-smile.

_Come to think of it, how many times did I glare at them before we formally met? _She asked herself whilst watching both of them discussing about something.

_They were there the whole time watching over me. We were merely strangers yet we're like friends. Or is it just me?_

"Let's go back. I bet manager is furious right now." She interrupted and walked ahead of them.

"I think his more worried about you." Said Gon.

"Oh really? I think he would fire me." She countered.

"That's better than seeing you every day on that store." Killua commented.

"What?!" she was definitely shocked.

"You think I wouldn't notice how you look at me, huh?" this time he smirked.

"You knew?!" now she's even more shocked.

"Err, n-no. It was a joke." Killua sweat drop.

"What?!" she yelled this time, face all flushed.

"So Sena likes Killua huh?" Gon smiled.

"N-nooooo!" she cried.

* * *

**:: A flashback from one month ago ::**

Sena was walking the down the street when she noticed some old ladies gossiping at the same time looking at her.

"That's because her mother was a delinquent before. No wonder she became one." She heard one of the old hag said.

She glared at their direction and immediately they scrammed away. She clicked her tongue and continued to walk. Not far away from her was a candy store. She saw girls her age coming out from the said store and was merrily talking and laughing about something. She lowered her hat to cover her face when she passed by them and after that she looked up but only to be bumped by someone. She slightly lost her balance due to the forced that the person who bumped her did. Luckily, he caught her.

"Sorry." She heard him said.

She raised her head to see her saviour and was stunned to meet his beautiful eyes.

She thanked him and after that he left with his friend. She was left standing there, still watching his back. Her face was all flushed and her hands were over her chest.

The next day and at the same time, she happened to meet them again on her way home. And on the next day, same thing happened and until the next, and the next, and the next…

"I'll be in your care from now on, manager!" Sena grinned with her new hairstyle and the candy store uniform.

*****Extras*****

This happened the night after Sena's first encounter with Gon and Killua.

"How many times did I tell you not to fight anymore? You should act more girly! How can you have girlfriends if you're like that! Mama is really disappointed!" Sena's mother angrily said smashing the table with her bare fist.

Sena only gave her a lazy look while she treat her own wounds.

"Tomorrow! Go find something to do that doesn't involve a fight! Or maybe you can do part-time at Mr. Kawahiro's candy store! Right! That's a good place to start! Lots of girls buy sweets there! This is your chance to be friendly with them! Blah blah blah blah…"

"Why don't you go since you're the one who's so hyped up and wanted to have female friends so much?" she deadpanned.

Her mother became quiet suddenly and it felt weird. She took a quick glanced at her side and began sweating like a pig when she saw her mother was giving her a death glare. Soon her mother jumped towards her and like a trapped animal the only thing she could do was to scream her lungs out.

* * *

**And that ends here. It took longer than I thought. Sorry 'bout that!**

**Thank you for your time reading this story and I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and critics are welcome but please don't be so brutal T_T**

_The first group of thugs [from the intro] were different from the second group of thugs appeared in the middle of the story. Just to be clear _:D

**[1] **_**Amazing chocolate balls**_

**Hehe! I know it's a lame name for a chocolate but I truly don't have any idea what to call it. I wanted it to be original so yeah… this happened. Sorry -_-**

**And once again, Thank you for reading!**


End file.
